


Datemates

by JJ_Smith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Genderqueer Scott, M/M, Non-Binary Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a bad detective and Scott is a non-binary cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Datemates

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly wrote this for myself because I want 1) non-binary Scott, 2) Scott in a dress.

As much as he hates to admit it, Stiles isn’t the smartest in the pack. His grades are better than Malia’s, but only slightly. He can’t even begin to compete with Lydia’s intellect. For a short moment Scott got worse grades than him, but that was only because of the werewolf thing. Now Scott’s grades are up again and almost always better than Stiles.

There’s one thing Stiles does praise himself on; he’s very observant. He was the first to notice that Lydia was looking at Allison with hearts in her eyes. He was the first to notice Derek’s wish to have a family, and the first to notice when Braeden made that wish come true.

Another thing he’s been noticing, is the way Scott always lingers a second longer when they pass girl’s clothes while shopping. He’s been noticing the way Scott smiles whenever he sees a pretty dress, and he’s been noticing the longing in his eyes when they walk past a lingerie store.

Naturally, Stiles needs to find out why his best friend is acting like this. That’s how he finds himself sneaking into Scott’s home while he should be in his math class. Stiles doesn’t really know where to start. He’s been in Scott’s room so often that he can’t imagine there’s anything hidden in it that he hasn’t seen before. The first thing he does is start up Scott’s laptop, if he’s going to find anything it’ll be on there. While he waits for Scott’s (ancient) laptop to power up, he decides to search Scott’s room anyway.

Stiles begins in Scott’s sock drawer, because that’s where his dad always hides Stiles’ birthday and christmas presents. There isn’t anything interesting in Scott’s sock drawer, only some really ugly socks Stiles gave him years ago. The underwear drawer is as uneventful as the sock drawer. In fact Stiles doesn’t find anything unusual until he digs deep into Scott’s closet. He’s making mental notes of all the shirts he plans on ‘borrowing’ from Scott in the future when he notices it. Tucked all the way in the back, out of sights unless you’re looking for it, is a plain blue dress. The color has faded and the cloth is wearing thin in several spots.

The dress isn’t all Stiles finds. He finds some well worn flats and a small bag with two shades of lipstick and some eyeshadow in it. It’s all enough to make Stiles even more determined to figure out what’s going on with Scott. He doubts Scott’s secretly a drag queen, none of his stuff looks fancy enough for that. What’s much more likely is that his best friend is actually a girl, but Stiles isn’t confident enough in his observation yet to confront Scott.

Scott’s laptop is next, and luckily Stiles knows Scott’s passwords so he’s in in no time at all. Scott never clears his browsing history and Stiles easily finds the answers to his questions. He finds several tutorials for trans women on makeup, how to create cleavage and how to hide your adam’s apple. That seals the deal for Stiles, Scott’s a girl and Stiles is going to do everything he can to make her life easier, starting with getting her a new dress.

He ends up buying not one but three dresses, because he can’t decide which he thinks would look cuter on Scott. And since they have a sale on shoes, Stiles can hardly pass on getting Scott some new flats that don’t look like they’d fall apart at any second. The part that comes next is difficult, actually giving Scott the presents. Stiles doesn’t know how to bring this up to his best friend.

Now, he has two options. He could take his time to think of a tactful way to bring up his new discovery to Scott, or he could just blurt it out. Since Stiles isn’t one for subtlety, he’s obviously going for the second option.

This time when he lets himself into Scott’s home, he isn’t the only one. Melissa doesn’t even look surprised when Stiles enters their home unannounced and simply tells him to go to Scott’s room. He doesn’t feel nervous until he enters Scott’s room. Suddenly the idea of just blurting his discovery out seems like a horrible idea.

Before he has time to think of a better idea Scott is already grabbing for the bags Stiles has with him.

“What did you bring?” Scott asks, sounding excited.

“Um… I… I know, Scott,” Stiles says, stumbling over his words.

“What do you know?” Scott asks.

“That you’re a girl,” he says softly.

Scott turns bright red. “I’m not… how did you? I mean… God, Stiles!”

Stiles smiles sheepishly. “You always look at dresses and such, so I went to find out why.” He pushes the bags forward. “I got you new dresses, because the one you have is just about falling apart.”

Scott carefully grabs Stiles’ bags, hand trembling a little. “You did that for me?” Scott looks touched and digs into the bags. “Stiles! This is too much. I can’t accept this.”

Stiles shrugs. “They were on sale. Besides, I want my best friend to be happy.”

“I… um… I am,” Scott says, looking down. “I’m not really a girl, though. I’m genderqueer. Which is like… I’m not a boy or a girl, I’m just… me, I guess.”

“Oh… Do you still want the dresses?” Stiles asked. He’s a little taken aback by this. He’d been so sure.

“Yes!” Scott says, clutching the bag tightly. “I’ve been wanting new dresses for so long!”

“So.. what do I call you? And pronouns, which do I use? Do others know?” Stiles asks.

“He pronouns,” Scott answers. “At least for now. It might change, but I’ll tell you if that happens. And I’m still Scott. Only you, mom and Lydia know. Lydia helped me figure this out,” he adds quickly. “I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how to.”

Stiles shakes his head. “It’s okay, I’m not angry or anything.”

“So… can I try one of these on?” Scott asks, looking excited, almost like a puppy.

“Yes, I want to see you in the green one.” Of course Stiles wants to see Scott in all of the dresses, but he wants to see the green one first.

Scott gets the green dress out of the bag and disappears into the bathroom.

“Dude, I’ve seen you naked before!” Stiles says. “No need to be ashamed.”

“You’re not seeing me until I have it on!” Scott replies, locking the door to the bathroom to make a point.

Stiles sinks down against the wall next to the door. “Meanie!” He shouts.

He hears Scott laughing from inside the bathroom. “Just have a little patience!”

“Don’t you know by now that I have no patience?” Stiles whines, and he gets a laugh in return again. He huffs and crosses his arms. “Fine, I’ll wait. But I’m not going to like it!”

“I never asked you to like waiting!” Scott yells from behind the door. “Now shut up, I’m trying to put on lipstick and I need to concentrate.”

Stiles keeps his mouth shut. He likes that Scott’s confident enough to not only wear a dress in front of him, but to put on lipstick as well. He can’t wait to see his best friend’s new look.

It takes Scott a few more minutes before he steps out. “Don’t comment on the makeup, Lydia’s still teaching me.”

Stiles doesn’t have a bad word to say about the way Scott looks. The green dress he picked out looks amazing on Scott. The tight top has a looser layer of transparent fabric over it. The skirt is made of several layers of the same transparent fabric. Scott spins around to show off the whole dress, the skirt lifting up.

“So? Does it look as good as you expected?” he asks Stiles.

Stiles nods. “Yes, it’s… wow. It’s like I’ve always seen you in dresses, amazing.”

Scott blushes a little and looks down at his feet. “Thanks, that means a lot. I like wearing dresses, it feels so free.”

“You should try on the new shoes I got you as well,” Stiles notes.

“You got me shoes as well?!” Scott runs back to where he dropped the bag and digs in to get the shoes out. “Shit, dude, what did I do to deserve this?” He slips the shoes on and looks down with a giant smile. “They actually fit!”

“Your other flats don’t fit?” Stiles asks.

“No! I got them at that thrift store Lydia always drags us too, and they didn’t have my size. I was too scared to go to an actual story, so… but now I have new ones!” Scott twirls around again before smiling at Stiles.

Stiles doesn’t know what comes over him. Seeing his best friend this happy makes something inside him bubble and before he can think about it, he surges forward and kisses him. He expects Scott to freeze and push him away, but the opposite happens. Scott puts his hands on Stiles’ hips and pulls him even closer. Surprise flashes through Stiles for a moment, but he gives in easily and wraps his arms around Scott’s shoulders.

They stumble backwards, Scott pulling Stiles towards his bed. When the back of Scott’s legs hit the bed, he lets himself fall backwards, Stiles falling on top of him. They break out of the kiss and look at each other. There’s a moment of silence before they both break out in laughter.

“God, if I’d known sooner that all I’d have to do to get you to kiss me was wear a dress, this would have happened sooner,” Scott says.

“It’s not the dress,” Stiles tells him. “Don’t get me wrong, it looks amazing on you, but that’s not why I kissed you. You look happy, genuinely happy.”

Scott blushes a little, he hadn’t expected that for an answer. He thought Stiles just considered him hot, but this… this is a surprise.

Stiles laughs softly when he sees the blush and he leans in for a quick kiss. “And you’re just so cute right now. There’s no way I could resist.”

Scott’s blush gets worse and he playfully pushes Stiles away. “Shut up. You already spoiled me enough today, no need for compliments.”

“Dude, you always think of others before yourself. I doubt you could ever get enough compliments, Mr True Alpha,” Stiles reasoned.

Scott shrugs. “I’m not that special, okay? I just try to do what’s right.”

“Not special,” Stiles repeats, rolling his eyes. “You’re a True Alpha, Scotty. If that’s not special, I don’t know what is.”

“I just…”

“There’s nothing ‘just’ about that,” Stiles interrupts. “You’re amazing, end of story. Can’t you just accept that?”

“Fine,” Scott agrees reluctantly. “So, want to stay for dinner?

“Yes! Dad’s out tonight and I don’t want to be all alone,” Stiles adds with a pout.

“Aw, you poor thing,” Scott mocks. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.”

Stiles kisses Scott softly. “Do you want to change before dinner?”

“No, I want to show mom my pretty new dress I got from my… boyfriend?” he adds with a question.

“Boyfriend,” Stiles says, biting his lip in thought. “I like that… I think I want to be your boyfriend. What would that make you?”

“Um… I like datemate,” Scott says hesitantly.

“Datemate?! That sounds so cool. I take it back, I’m not your boyfriend, I’m your datemate,” Stiles replies excitedly.

“You don’t mind an unconventional word?”

“Hey, my datemate’s a werewolf, that’s pretty unconventional already. The word really doesn’t matter to me,” Stiles assures him.

“Okay. Come on, mom ordered enough chinese for six,” Scott says. He gets up from the bed and pulls Stiles with him.

“Well, you eat for three, so that leave enough for three,” Stiles says. He stumbles a little, but manages to stay upright.

“And you eat for two, that should leave enough for mom.” Scott slows down a little when they reach the stairs, so Stiles doesn’t trip and fall. He doesn’t want to let go of Stiles’ hand. “Mom!” he calls out. “Stiles is staying for dinner.”

Melissa comes out of the kitchen and a look of surprise crosses her face when she sees Scott’s new dress.

“Stiles bought it for me,” Scott says, twirling around to show off the dress. “He sort of figured it out and now we’re dating,” he explains.

“About time,” she says. “I told you he’d take it well, Scott.”

“Yes, mom,” Scott says, rolling his eyes.

“Come here.” Melissa pulls Scott close and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’m proud of you,” she whispers. “And I love you. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too, mom,” Scott whispers back.

“Now, take Stiles and set the table,” she says sternly.

They know better by now than to argue with Melissa, so Scott grabs Stiles’ hand again and pulls him along to the dining room.

“Your mom never fails to amaze me,” Stiles notes. “She’s absolutely awesome and I love her.”

“I’m very lucky with her,” Scott confirms. “She didn’t really understand it at first, but she accepted me immediately.”

“I wouldn’t have expected anything less from her, to be honest,” Stiles says. “The woman’s like a saint. I guess that’s where you get it from.”

Scott rolls his eyes and continues to set the table, ignoring Stiles’ compliment.

As much as Stiles wants to argue with Scott, he lets it drop this time and helps him. It feels right doing domestic stuff like this with Scott. Every once in a while he catches himself looking over at Scott, admiring the way he looks in a dress. It’s a magnificent sight.

“You keep looking at me,” Scott says when they’re finishing up.

“Sorry,” Stiles apologizes.

“Don’t apologize. You’re my datemate, you have every right to look.” Scott twirls around to show off the dress again.

Stiles can’t help but smile, not only because Scott looks amazing, but because they’re dating. He’s dating his best friend in the entire world, and that’s the best feeling ever.

 

 


End file.
